Back Here
by freeze1
Summary: Akane has run away, and Ranma is trying desperately to bring her back home. [RanmaAkane]


Untitled var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 A/N: This was written on a dare. Me and my friend LinaDuck were picking random people from a hat and writing songfics about them. I got Ranma, and she got Kuno. Hehe. Anyways…I wrote this cause I knew I only had a week to do it…but once I started I couldn't stop. And I read it over, listened to the music…and I really like it. I'm proud of it. One of the best fics I've written is called Your Smile, which was kind of like this. If you liked that, then get ready for another trip into the world of Ranma and Akane waff. 

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi. The song "Back Here" Is property of BBMAK. They aren't mine. 

**BACK HERE **

_Baby set me free from this misery I can't take it no more. _

He closed his eyes, brushing away the leaves from the bushes infront of him, pushing his way through the mess as though he were a plow through a wheat field. The thorns on the branches cut into his skin, piercing it so hard that he could see a trickle of blood seep from some of the wounds. Perhaps, he supposed, it was time to take a rest. 

No. 

_Since you ran away, nothing's been the same Don't know what I'm living for_

*Damn you…* he whispered under his breath, his body shaking as he pushed past another bush. It had been two months since he had left, two whole months. No one had come to find him. They knew that he was determind to do this. 

*Do you see what you're doing to me?* 

_Here I am, so alone And there's nothing in this world I can do _

He could see a light, a faint one, sparkle throughout the twisting vines of the forest. He sighed, knowing that soon he would be out of this place. Out of the world of twisting vines he had entered three days ago which resembled his feelings so much. Except his feelings had gnarled themselves long before the vines had. 

He pushed himself forwards, straining his muscles, pushing back into the crusty dirt with his foot. It was true, he didn't know where he would end up. Whether, perhaps, he would find a dead end and have to journey back through that maze of darkness. But after what had happened so far…he was willing to take the chances. 

*Please…* 

_Until you're back here baby_

And suddenly the darkness was gone and all he could see was light. A burning, fireing light, blazing throughout the sky and the earth. So bright he had to bring up his hand to keep his eyes from burning. 

_Miss you, want you, need you so_

And then the light seemed to soften, and he saw that he was standing on a cliff overlooking flowing river which seemed to separate two lands. He could see rolling hills and huge mountains, fields and fields of soft, green grass. 

_Until you're back here baby, yeah_

He sighed, staring out onto the landscape as though he was in heaven itself. For once…just once in all the times of pain…feeling like maybe there was a hope… 

_There's a feeling inside I want you to know_

"I'm coming…" 

_You are the one and I can't let you go _

And then Ranma Saotome lept down off of the cliff, landing in the fields of grass, and began to walk. Step after step, foot after foot. 

"I won't let you go…" 

_So I told you lies, even made you cry_

The hours seemed to pass as quickly as minutes…the dull pain increasing with every step he took. Yet he wouldn't stop. He couldn't…he couldn't forget… 

*RANMA HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THAT INFRONT OF HIM? DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT MY FEELINGS AT ALL?* 

_Baby I was so wrong_

*Murai cares about what I think and how I feel! While all you do is hope to god it wasn't me who cooked dinner!* Her voice rang through his head again and again, numbing his brain. 

_Girl I promise you, now my love is true_

*A guest in this house, Ranma, a GUEST! All he did was offer me to go and train with him in the mountains. And then you took advantage of him like that! You only want me around to make Shampoo, Ukyou, and Kodachi jelous, don't you? You don't care what I want! You don't even think that I might actually WANT to go!* Haunting him…her words were haunting him… 

_This is where my heart belongs_

*And I will, Ranma. I'm going with Murai. I'm going to go train in secrecy in the mountains, and that way I'll never have to speak to you AGAIN! And you can go have fun with Shampoo and all your other fiance's, but we're THROUGH! Did you hear me? The engagements off. If father pesters, marry Nabiki for all I care. WE'RE THROUGH!* Who thought those two words could cause so much pain? 

_Cuz here I am, so alone_

All he had been was jealous. Jealous that this stranger, Murai, was getting all of Akane's attention. All he wanted was…was that she would stay with him… 

But when she said those words…something had hurt him. He hadn't been able to speak, to tell her he was sorry, that he didn't want her to go… 

_And there's nothing in this world I can do_

And he had lost her. Forever. 

_Until you're back here baby_

And he couldn't stand it anymore. He ran, feeling the souls in his shoes sag into the dirt under the grass. Not noticing when the grass turned into a forest of trees. Just running… 

_Miss you, want you, need you so_

He was a proud martial artist…a warrior…and he couldn't let his prize be lost. No. This didn't have anything to do with proving that he was better than that Murai…it had to do with the mixed feelings floating around his heart… 

_Until you're back here baby, yeah_

Akane always seemed to glow. To give off a kind of spellbounding light. Like a battle aura…but filled with a new sense. A sense of hope. Sometimes it was as if it was her hope that was driving him on. 

God he wished she was here now. 

_There's a feeling inside I want you to know_

And all those times he had insulted her…it wasn't because he actually thought she was ugly. Hell…he thought she was beautiful as an angel. But he'd said those things because he didn't know what else to say…and he didn't want his heart broken. 

He had never made a bigger mistake. 

_You are the one and I can't let you go_

*Please forgive me* 

_And I wonder_

Maybe you're with him…maybe you've got your arms wrapped around him, clinging onto his shoulder instead of mine, he thought. Maybe I've just…missed my chance…more like blown off my chance…but still. I have to see you. I have to see you smile at me once more… 

_Are you thinkin of me_

He quickened his pace throughout the forest. *Of all these times I worked my butt off trying to protect Akane from everyone who wanted her dead…trying to keep her away from Ryoga…Kuno…Shinosuke and god knows who else. Yet those two simple words made him lose her… 

_Cuz I'm thinkin of you_

*We're through…* 

_And I wonder_

They stung him. The hurt him like a knife ramming through his chest. But on those nights, curled up beside a dying fire, staring into the small red flames, he couldn't help but wonder if it hurt her too… 

_Are you ever coming back in my life _

And he couldn't take it any longer. The pain was too much…he couldn't keep it inside… 

"AKANE!!!" And he burst out of the forest into a small grove, seeing a person standing there. She instantly turned around. 

_Cuz here I am, so alone_

And then he saw her face, those same beautiful eyes staring at his. Her dark blue-black hair cut in that cute way around her ears, one of her old dresses from Nermina around her delicate body. The look on her face was one of total surprise. 

_And there's nothing in this world I can do _

And then she seemed to recognize who he was as he stared at her. Not knowing what to say…not knowing what to do…And in the silence he saw her eyes fill up with water and her lip quiver. 

"Ranma…" 

_Until you're back here baby_ And without warning she opened her arms, a look of joy spread across her face and flung her body at his, wrapping her arms tightly around his back. 

_Miss you, want you, need you so_

And Ranma grasped her tightly, a sensation of utter happiness washing over him. This was Akane. He had journeyed all this way…and he had found her…finally… 

_Until you're back here baby, yeah_

"I thought I'd never find you," he whispered aloud, tightening his grasp on her body. She looked up at him, her soft eyes staring into his. 

_There's a feeling inside I want you to know_

"Did you come all this way by yourself, Ranma?" She asked, the tone of sensitivity in her voice putting a slight chill down his spine. 

_You are the one and I can't…_

"I had to," he said, forgetting the long speeches he had prepared for this moment. "I had to find you…I had to see you again…had to know whether or not you were having the wedding anytime soon" She smiled. 

"Ranma…Munai isn't here," she said slowly. "I stopped his training…he said I could fend for myself. And even so…I don't love him Ranma." This was it, he whispered to himself. Go for it. 

_Until you're back here baby_

"Akane…" He stated slowly, "I came here to look for you to tell you something very important…something that's been haunting inside of me ever since you left." 

_Until you're back here baby_

"I wasn't trying to make you upset. And what I said about you isn't true I shouldn't have always teased you about your cooking…I should have helped you. I shouldn't have let Shampoo and the others flirt with me so much…and watch you get jelous. I shouldn't have told you that you were uncute…because that big a lie eats away at you bit by bit every time you say it." 

_Until you're back here baby_

"And just the thought of having you gone forever scares me. I don't think I could live without you, I don't think anything on this earth could make me happy if you weren't here with me…" 

_There's a feeling inside I want you to know_

"What I'm trying to say is…" 

_You are they one_

"I love you." 

_And I can't _

He braced himself for some more harsh words, for his heart to break in two. But instead he noticed that Akane's face had a look of joy spread all over it. And she bent over, pressing her lips onto his in a butterfly kiss that sent his whole world reeling. And it was all he needed to hear. Those simple words… 

_Let you go_

"I love you too." 

A/N: So, did you like it? Again, written on a dare. PLEASE REVIEW! IT HELPS ME WRITE MORE! 

geovisit();


End file.
